Numerous pathological conditions and surgical procedures result in substantial defects in a variety of organs, tissues, and anatomical structures. In the majority of such cases, surgeons and physicians are required to repair such defects utilizing specialized types of surgical meshes, materials, and/or scaffolds. Unfortunately, the in vivo performance of known surgical materials is negatively impacted by a number of limiting factors. For instance, existing synthetic surgical meshes typically result in excessive fibrosis or scarification leading to poor tissue integration and increased risk of post-operative pain. Simultaneously, known biologic materials may induce strong immune reactions and aberrant tissue ingrowth which negatively impact patient outcomes. Additionally, existing synthetic surgical meshes can create scarification, post-operative pain, limited mobility, limited range of motion, adhesions, infections, erosion, poor biomechanical properties, and/or poor intraoperative handling.
Nanofabricated or nanofiber meshes or materials composed of reabsorbable polymer fibers tens to thousands of times smaller than individual human cells have recently been proposed as a unique substrate for implantable surgical meshes and materials. Generally, existing nanofiber materials tend to possess suboptimal mechanical performance compared to known surgical meshes. Existing nanofiber materials do not possess the tensile strength, tear resistance, and burst strength needed for numerous surgical applications or for basic intraoperative handling prior to in vivo placement. To combat this deficiency, known meshes are formed using higher fiber densities as a means of improving mechanical strength. Yet, utilization of such high-density meshes can decrease effective cellular ingrowth into the mesh, decrease mesh integration with native tissue, and reduce the biocompatibility of the polymeric implant. As a result, nanofiber materials with increased thickness and/or strength and favorable cellular and/or tissue integration and biocompatibility is needed as well as a method for producing nanofiber materials.